


Military Bearing

by iloveyoudie



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angry Kissing, M/M, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3393098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyoudie/pseuds/iloveyoudie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Super short piece from a kiss meme challenge - Angry Kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Military Bearing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



"Sam, I’m joining the Grey Wardens." Cullen had walked into Samson’s room and dictated the fact as if he were reporting for duty. It was handled with stiffness in his spine, his chin raised, and his hand clenched in a fist at his side. Internally he was jello and the military bearing was all he could do to keep himself together.

Samson looked at first amused, as if this were some pre-planned joke at his expense, then his face subtly shifted into shock followed by a slow twist into rage.

Cullen saw it too because he almost started, his eyes widening. “Now, Sam, we both know there’s something going on in Weisshaupt. The only ones getting in are Wardens.. and I… ” His eyes were moving now, anywhere but at Samson’s advancing form. He stalked like a predator with hackles raised. “I think it’s time to move on. I’ve been in Skyhold too long. I need to move-  _I always move_. It’s a worthy.. cause..” His explanations faltered as the other man’s advance continued, now hawking only feet away.

"It’s always a  _fucking_  cause with you.” Samson snarled, his long hand shooting out to grip Cullen’s chest and shove him backwards against the closed door. “This is why you’ve been tiptoeing around me like a fucking knife ea- ?”

” _Samson_.” Cullen barked his name.

Samson was taller and thinner but stronger. It was a long time since Corypheus’ defeat and through years of work, shame and a good amount of ass kissing he’d earned what may have been considered a good name. The time that Cullen spent over maps and tables, he spent fighting with a small band of his own soldiers in the name of the Inquisition. Cullen jolted against the wall but made no attempt to fight him.

"What about  _me_  then?” Samson snarled and released the blonde, running a hand through his own thin hair.

"You’ve earned your place here-"

"OH fuck off  _Rutherford._ " In the years since they’d become friends he’d only called him by his last name 4 times. Since they’d become lovers- it was just this once. Cullen felt the venom in it and flinched guiltily.

Sam stepped away from the other, “As soon as the precious Commander is off on his life affirming _fucking_ mission in the name of _bloody Andraste-_ " He paced slowly with long loping stretches, "is the minute they start to question why they’ve got a unit of ex-red templars and Corypheus’ fucking General-"

It was Cullen’s turn to advance now, voice raising in defense, “You know the Inquisitor would never do that.”

"MAYBE FUCKING NOT." Samson admitted with a scream. He  _liked_ the bloody Inquisitor. She was quick and funny and seemed to uncannily make all the right decisions. It was just the unfairness that twisted at him and he could justify his nonsense excuses by the fact that Cullen was spouting excuses of his own. Honesty had never been Samson’s first instinct.

The veins in his face shown through the reddened skin and spittle flecked his lips in his rage. It was the only way he’d learned to focus anything - rage. Rage against the templars. Rage against his addiction. Sometimes he simply raged against himself. Within arms reach, he slammed against Cullen again and, this time, pinned him with a violent kiss. The Commander was pliant under Sam’s lips and teeth, but the ferocity of it forced him to counter until the pair’s embrace seemed more like a battle than a kiss.

Samson broke away with a snarl, breath coming in harsh bursts through his flaring nostrils because his reddened lips were clamped into a stoney line. Sometimes Cullen thought he could see it there in the other man’s eyes, the red, lurking just beyond the honey brown, crystalline and waiting. As quick as he’d see it, it would be gone.

"Sam," Cullen breathed, his hands settling against the other’s chest, "I’m sorry."

" _Fuck,_ Cullen." It wasn’t Rutherford anymore and the relief settled visibly into the blonde. Samson growled and shoved the man again, this time a suprisingly light jostle. The anger seemed to ripple out of him and his hand came to rest beside Cullen’s head so he could more casually recline above him. There was now a light in his eyes of a different kind and the harsh gash of his snarl had softened into a coy smirk. "All you had to do was come and  _fucking talk to me._ ”

Cullen’s dispute was eaten by another more heated kiss and Sam’s fingers hooked in the Commander’s belt. His lover claimed him with breath-stealing expertise that made him stir and press his body forward.

The taller man broke the kiss, straightening up with a self-satisfied smirk. He pulled on the belt, leading Cullen away from the wall as his voice drawled with a suddenly seductive and oily nonchalance, “I’m sure the Grey Wardens won’t say no to _two_ veteran ex-templars…”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Shit I think I just created a fun AU - Grey Warden Cullen and Samson.


End file.
